


Who Said Space Missions Were a Good Idea?

by thedarkbakura



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Among Us AU, M/M, Mic is very into it though, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkbakura/pseuds/thedarkbakura
Summary: Crew member Hizashi is trying to do his med bay task when the doors suddenly slam shut on him and his fellow crew mate.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Kudos: 102





	Who Said Space Missions Were a Good Idea?

**Author's Note:**

> This was the product of boredom writing. I am not sorry for this.

Ten pros. One mission. This should not be too difficult to manage. When a space station was created, pros were frequently sent out to investigate claims of alien attacks. No one had any information on these creatures beyond the fact that they blend in among the rest of the crew. Everyone was told one thing: Do your tasks and watch your back. 

Easy enough.

Hizashi adjusted his yellow suit and checked his communicator, eyeing the tasks. Medical bay was the closest, so that was where he decided to go first. Metal clinked beneath his boots as he walked, echoing off the walls almost eerily. Everyone else split up and part of that made him uneasy. Just breathe, Mic. Maybe there won’t be an imposter among the group. Hopefully. He slowly approached the scanner and stepped onto the glowing green pad, waiting for it to initialize. Slow piece of junk. He huffed, almost anxiously. The longer he stood idly by, the more unsettled he was. 

Keep it together. 

The sound of boots against metal approach and Hizashi whirled around, but he let out a relieved sigh at the sight of a black suit. “Oh, Shota! You nearly gave me a heart attack.” He calmed down a little. Shota was a familiar face and would do nothing to hurt him. Right? The scanner lit up in a bright green glow as it hovered over him. A glance at his communicator read back his usual stats; height, weight, health status -- nothing he did not already know. Right when he was going to step off the medical pad, however, was when things got strange. The doors sealed shut, leaving him and Shota locked in the medical bay. 

“What the?” Hizashi sputtered and glanced to Shota, who was just standing there. “Did you need to use the scanner?” he wondered as he moved away. Hizashi never got an answer as long, sinewy tendrils snaked from Shota’s suit and wrapped around him. He gasped in surprise, which made one easily dive in his mouth and down his throat, gagging him enough to quiet him. Slowly, the figure that masqueraded as Shota stepped closer. A tendril each grabbed at Hizashi’s thighs and held him upright against the medical panel. Part of Mic was panicking, but the other part of him was otherwise…excited? Shota seemed to be very aware of that fact—never mind that Hizashi was clearly hard. His hands moved to unzip his suit, just enough to expose what was necessary and tear off Hizashi’s boxers. 

No words left Shota and Hizashi was unable to ask any questions or make demands. How long could he do this, for one. Hizashi was no idiot; he already deduced that this was not Shota whatsoever. Stay calm. Play along. Maybe doing so will ensure survival? His head was swimming as a sticky fluid was running down his throat. With no other options, he swallowed it down and his body felt almost light. What was this? Muscles were relaxed and his head felt as though it were in the clouds. His cock was even achingly hard and dripping down against his undershirt. Green eyes peered through his glasses to search for any sign of expression on Shota’s face, but nothing. Blank. Did something happen to the real Shota he knew and loved? He needed to know, but that could come after if he could get out of this compromising position. 

A loud, muffled moan was ripped from him when a slick tentacle suddenly pushed against his entrance. It was quick and it hardly waited for Hizashi to ask to slow down. He arched his back and his legs were shaking as he was impossibly being stretched to his limit. Sure, sometimes he bottomed for Shota or took a large toy every occasionally, but this was so much different. It filled him up in such a strange, but enticing way. His head was swimming as heat continued to pool in his abdomen. Fuck. He was going to cum just from that. Please, just let this be over with quickly. 

Please. 

Another tentacle joined the other, stretching Hizashi so much more than before to the point where an orgasm ripped through him. He screamed through the tendril gagging him as he essentially seized against the medical panel. A series of beeps in protest to several buttons being hit at once rang back out at him. Why can’t that damn door just open already? His hands gripped the edge of the control panel as he continued shaking through his orgasm. Those tentacles continued to work their way in and out of him and it made Hizashi almost dizzy. Was he going to cum too? Fuck, he almost wanted him to. 

“Mmn!” Hizashi’s thoughts were suddenly cut off when something else moved inside of him, stretching him more than the two tentacles did. What the hell was that? He dared to glance down as see what it was, but he could not get a good look. However, something was settling inside of him, and it was not the other’s cum. Was that? Oh fuck. One after another, he could feel the creature disguised as Shota deposit more inside of him, stretching the fabric of his shirt. Hizashi’s heart was racing as more panic was settling into him, but…fuck it also felt so good. It was maddening. His cock was twitching again and dripping once more as his body was close to another orgasm. So soon? Shota was going to hang him out to dry. 

A hand reached out to Shota and that was when Hizashi saw it. Sharp teeth and a knife in the other’s hand. Oh god. He was going to be killed. No. Please don’t! A final egg was pushed inside of him and settled just nicely against Hizashi’s prostate, just enough to make Hizashi buck and scream out once more. Fuckfuckfuck! He was going to die like this. Please. Not like this. 

His inner pleas seemed to answer when an alarm rang out. Almost immediately, he was released and put on his feet, clothes fixed and all –even though Hizashi could feel what was deposited inside of him. Hizashi’s throat was sore and sticky with fluids still, but focused on the task at hand. He quickly pulled out his communicator to see an icon marked orange marked out. Deceased. Quickly, he pushed past Shota and headed to the meeting place. That was Endeavor. 

“I found him in storage.” Yagi said almost solemnly. “Where was everyone?”

“Security.” Snipe responded flatly. 

“I was in admin trying to swipe my card.” Midnight mentioned in annoyance. 

“I, uh, was in med bay with Shota.” Hizashi said hoarsely.

“We heard.” Yagi cleared his throat, looking away from him and making Hizashi’s cheeks burn. 

The group continued to argue about who killed Endeavor. Hizashi knew who it wasn’t, but was hardly unconvinced there was not multiple imposters among their group. Shota…what happened to you? Eventually a consensus was agreed upon and the crew members would carry on without ejecting someone. Hizashi only swallowed down his impending doom. He had to stay alive now and let the others know what he knew soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hades, Gabe, Angel, Jam, if you're still here, hope you enjoyed this glimpse into the kind of sin I enjoy consuming.


End file.
